


Casually dating a werewolf

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Werewolf AU, riko might look scary but shes a softy shy woof, this is like almost nothing but fluff im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: In which Dia, the college student with a part time job at a pet store, is in a relationship with a werewolf by the name of Riko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is based on the diariko werewolf au I’ve spoke about my twitter and somewhat on tumblr! This kind of like an experimental oneshot, I guess? I just wanted to write something really badly and it ended up being….really fluff. Anyways I’ve been thinking about writing somewhat(?) linear short stories for it and have this like an introduction or something, so ya! The au itself is still being polished.

The evening was especially peaceful for Dia Kurosawa, seeing as it was one of few rare occasions where she got to relax. Mixing between college classes, part time job at the pet store, and social life she miraculously has is more exhausting than she ever expected, and that’s not including the studying and work around home she did in between.

 

It felt like she finished high school only yesterday, excited about her independence and everything that came along with being an adult. If only she could turn back the clock and have at least one day where her biggest worry was finishing homework on time. Now she’s here at 20, living alone with her younger sister. Despite it all, there was nothing she could find to complain about. As messy as it could get, her life felt fine the way it was.

 

She was alone on this Saturday evening, phone ignored on the side whenever she’d see Mari’s name pop up with a new text message, assuming it was yet another on of her “ wish you were here with us :( “ selfies that she keeps sending in a poor attempt to still convince her to come out of her home. Dia however, decided hours ago to spend this time in silence with calming music and a good book in her hand.

 

Her moment of peace was broken by ruckus outside, loud enough to catch her attention. She gazed towards the small yard, brows furrowing. Ruby returned from her date about an hour ago, and it was easy to assume by now she was asleep in her room. Maybe she’d shrug it off, if the clanking on the trash bins didn’t happen again.

 

Of course, this was Dia, so going out there to check wasn’t happening without caution. In a rushed moment, she decided to grab a frying pan before making her way to the glass door that lead outside. Her eyes squinted by reflex so her vision could adjust to the pitch darkness, and when she heard rustling around the bushes she spent her free time tending to, she raised her pan higher. However a few steps was all it took for her to spot the familiar tuft of dark fur…  yes, fur. 

 

Her shoulders relaxed, and she released a relieved sigh. 

 

“Riko-chan.”

 

As soon as she called out, a big wolf-like head perked up from the bush along with a pair of large round amber eyes shining with excitement. The game of hide and seek was over, and Riko pushed her way out of the bush and paced over to the one who cautiously found her. 

 

They were now eye to eye, Riko tilting her head down in order to do so. Dia smiled warmly. It was almost like she wasn’t facing a furry, pointy-snouted, sharp toothed monster that was taller than her by almost a head; the sight of which would make any man run away in fear.  Especially in the dark. 

 

And why would she do so, when this was none other than her adorable, sweet girlfriend? 

 

Dia herself wasn’t sure how it happened either. It was a while ago that she learned the truth about the shy, flustered girl that became a regular at the pet store she worked at is in fact a werewolf. It wasn't easy to take it in, but it wasn't as hard to accept as she thought it would be. Like anyone she was aware of monsters’ existence due to the town’s (sometimes) friendly attitude, but had only actually known one prior to meeting Riko.

 

There were many things she still didn't know. She didn't understand why it was when the moon was full that the transformation was unavoidable, or how she grew taller whenever it happened (though it did explain why she wore clothes a size or two bigger). But one thing she did know; somehow she had developed feelings for Riko over the course of the time they’d known each other. 

 

She gingerly extended her hand, and Riko immediately buried her snout into the warm touch with a nuzzle. The brunette frowned upon realization she must've been lonely, as it was Riko’s own decision to isolate herself during the full moon for reasons she never spoke about. Although Dia was willing to bet it was due to her insecurities. 

 

Pulling closer, she rested her own forehead against Riko’s fuzzy one, and the the amber orbs blinked in content as she nudged forward affectionately. This elicited a rare chuckle out of Dia that only Riko had the honors of hearing. In the corner of her eye she spotted the smallest tail wag. 

 

“What were you thinking?” The question was scolding, but her voice calm and loving. “Worrying me like this…”

 

There was an apologetic huff followed by pointy ears flattening against her head. 

 

“It’s fine, but next time at least call me. Even Yoshiko-san didn't have an answer to provide when I asked her if she’s seen you today. Alright?”

 

The solemn nod should be enough of an indication that Riko truly did feel bad for worrying her and that she plans to work on her mistakes. This whole relationship stuff was still new to both of them. And even in this monstrous wolf form, Dia could recognize the softness of Riko’s genuine smile. She returned it and grabbed the gigantic paw-like hand into her own, tugging her much stronger girlfriend back inside like it was nothing. 

 

“Come, now! In we go before we get too cold. Don’t think that all that fur of yours will stop you from sneezing tomorrow if you're not careful.”

 

Riko of course happily obliged and followed, embracing the warmth of Dia’s home with a sharp inhale. As soon as they entered she took a crouching position and without giving Dia a moment to process what was about to happen, she took an inhuman leap across the living room and landed on the couch. It creaked and the brunette cringed both visibly and audibly at the thought of it breaking, but hey at least the carpet was untouched. And Riko had already made herself comfortable.  _ You should feel lucky you're so cute.  _

 

While Riko was busy burying her snout into the cozy pillow, Dia headed to the kitchen. She shortly returned with a box of dog biscuits in her hands, something no person without a dog would own. In this case, she didn't mind spending extra money on them. It still felt weird seeing Riko eat them on daily basis. Even when she was told the reason she liked them was because they were like brownies to her (a comparison Dia had trouble wrapping her mind around but it did almost tempt her to try them), she had settled on treating Riko to her favorite snack. Only after a couple of failed attempts to satisfy her cravings with something more normal, like cookies. 

 

At the sight of the brunette Riko scooted over, allowing her to sit back into her previous spot - only to flop on top of her, earning an ‘oof’ and disapproving look from fragile looking Dia. 

 

“I don't think you're aware of your own weight.”

 

But Riko showed no care about it, finding enjoyment laying on top of her girlfriend and already preoccupied with crunching on the dog biscuits that were meant for her, leaving Dia to sigh helplessly. Not that she minded completely, because Riko was warm. 

 

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't much different from when they'd cuddle when Riko wasn't in this form. It was silent, cozy, comforting. 

 

With a smile Dia returned to her book, every now and then moving her free hand to stroke the top of Riko’s head. It wasn't long before the werewolf in question drifted off to sleep. 

 

“So much for the creature of night, huh..?”

 

When she said she wouldn't change anything about her current life, she meant it. That included her odd looking relationship she never expected, nor planned to have. If a year ago someone told her she'd fall in love with a scary looking, soft natured werewolf she'd laugh in their face. It was strange but Dia was content, and friends of both parties had been nothing but wonderful and supportive. Riko seemed more happy as of late too, which truly mattered. 

  
  


A single ear twitched when Dia placed a soft kiss on her snout. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing she felt upon gaining consciousness was the horrible headache that could be easily described as having her head split open. Which was something one grew used to the morning after a full moon. The next were the rays of sunlight that were bothersome even through her closed eyelids, making her shut them even tighter as soon as she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. After releasing a big yawn, everything else slowly started  coming to her. 

 

Riko became aware of soft breathing beneath her, only then realizing that no, she was not laying on the soft mattress of her bed, but rather on a person. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she finally remembered that in a moment of loneliness she decided the best thing to do would be to show up at her girlfriend's place at such a late hour. Still in a haze and struggling to open her eyes, a tender feeling of fingers threading through her hair with caution prompted a whine out of her. She finally did after blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light, and she was met with emerald hues. Serene, yet in a way mischievous. 

 

“D-Dia… good morning.”

 

Of course she'd be awake already. Dia had always been an early bird, at least as long as she’d known her. The older girl shifted underneath her, chuckling when Riko hid her face in the crook of her neck out of pure embarrassment. The comforting motion of fingers combing through her messy auburn hair did not stop. 

 

“Are you always a heavy sleeper when you fall asleep like that, Riko-chan?” ‘That’ of course referring to her other form. 

 

She pouted, glad that Dia could not catch a glimpse of her embarrassed expression right now. Being teased first thing in the morning wasn't the ideal way to wake up, but it worked.

 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude like this. I just wanted to see you for a little, but then… ah, I kind of kept you on that couch all night, didn't I?”

 

“You're fine.”

 

So she said, but was Dia fine? Riko sometimes had weird habits of falling asleep anywhere, but even she imagined being stuck on the couch with someone a little heavier all night must be extremely uncomfortable. If she really did have any complaints, she didn't voice them. It was almost unbelievable how patient Dia was with her, and had been since day one.

 

The empty box of biscuits was nudged with a noise when she moved her hand that was hanging off of the couch to rub at her tired eyes. The headache was still present, and it must be obvious enough by the way Dia's brows furrowed in worry. 

 

“I could go look for some painkillers if you’d like.”

 

“Mm, I’ll be fine.”

 

Dia still seemed skeptical, so Riko gave her a sleepy but reassuring smile. The first time Dia witnessed her like this she threw an entire fuss, and Riko found it hard to explain why exactly she ended up feeling this way every single time. The best way she could’ve really described it as being hangover. Not that she ever experienced one, but it sounded about the same when she was reading up the symptoms online once.

 

Moments of silence passed by as the two lay there. Dia was familiar enough with how long it took Riko to fully wake up in the mornings after such nights, and Riko was greatly appreciative of the time she’d give her. Especially knowing the brunette liked to stay on her schedule. Sometimes she couldn’t help but to worry she was a little bit of a burden because of it. Her arms wrapped around the other with a tight squeeze, earning a curious glance from Dia.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you anything yesterday.” The sudden rubbing on her back caused her to shudder. Dia said nothing and allowed her to continue, “I wanted to pay you a visit at work but I wasn’t feeling too well. I didn’t want to cause any trouble for you when you already have your hands full.”

 

“Riko,” A little sternly, Dia tilted her head up so they could speak face to face.

 

“You should know by now that’s absolute nonsense, have I not told you so already?” Riko felt a pang of guilt strike as her girlfriend frowned. “I understand why you prefer to hide. But I want you to learn to trust me. I’m here for you.”

 

“I know.” Murmuring softly, Riko snuggled in closer. “You always have been… sorry.”

 

“No more of that, okay?” With that topic out of the way, Dia’s voice regained the softness that made Riko feel all fuzzy inside.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Guiltily, she pouted and cast her gaze aside. “It’s why I’m here now, after all…”

 

Dia chuckled and shuffled around more, now focusing on fixing up Riko’s blouse as it hung loosely, covering up her exposed shoulder while Riko let out another big yawn. She forgot to cover her mouth and left her sharp teeth out for the world to see. Luckily, only one person was here to witness it.

 

They were both in the sitting position now with Riko on her lap and cheeks cupped in those tender warm hands. Carefully, as if making sure she wouldn’t break something fragile, Dia placed a soft kiss on her forehead and the blood instantly came rushing to her cheeks again. For all she cared this was much better than any gross tasting medicine.

 

“Allow me to make you breakfast. Your stomach has been rumbling for an hour, it’s a surprise you haven’t woken up sooner.”

 

“No it hasn’t!” Right on cue Riko was exposed by a loud grumble coming from her own body. She ducked her head in embarrassment as soon as she caught a glance of the wry smirk. “Food sounds nice…”

 

“Wonderful. It’ll make up for not seeing each other yesterday, right?”

 

Amber eyes glowed as she nodded excitedly, shyness pushed away for the moment to lean in and steal the first morning kiss.

 

However, as soon as their lips connected, they got distracted by a _ click _ .

 

Riko’s head jerked up in a wary manner, Dia’s gaze following her’s across the room.

 

“Ehe... morning Sis, Riko-chan!”

 

Ruby, Dia’s little sister, stood at the doorstep. Phone decorated in cute keychains in her hand and a bright smile on her face. The two she addressed lacked the same enthusiasm she was showing in this moment, not finding time to even get embarrassed for getting caught.

 

“Hope you slept well! Ah, Riko-chan,”

 

The younger girl hummed with her gaze now focused on the phone. Riko broke eye contact as well, trying hard to ignore the blood boiling in her ears.

 

“Yoshiko-chan asked if you were here. I’m sure she will love to see for herself-”

 

“H-Hold on-”

 

“Ruby.”

 

It was Dia who interfered with their conversation. If there was one person Dia rarely spoke so sternly to, it was Ruby. Yet here, seeing her with that deadpan expression as Ruby did nothing but continued to smile innocently, even Riko felt a shiver run down her spine.

 

“Delete that.”

 

“I’m sorry sis, I’m afraid I can’t do that… not after all the dishes I’ve had to do last Friday. Sooo, did I overhear something about breakfast gathering?”

 

“Ruby!”

 

Like wind she was gone. Already chasing the twintailed girl out the window shouting something that quickly became inaudible when mixed with Ruby’s laughter, even to someone with great hearing like Riko.

 

Still feeling loopy, Riko finally got up with a groan that resembled a  growl and stretching out her limbs. It was too early for a game of fetch, so she’d let Dia enjoy it on her own. She really probably should give her roommate a call and see if there was a way to blackmail her to never mention that image.

 

Why did it feel like days after the full moon were always the wildest ones? Humans must be affected in a way too. Riko shook her head with a pitiful smile at the thought. They still had it easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez this turned out longer than expected but here it is, I can only hope it lives up to the previous one... which surprisingly received a lot of kind words and support across Twitter and Tumblr, thank you so much;;;;  
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy!!

Even when the shop was empty for a while, Dia made sure not to spend a single moment feeling like it had been wasted by slacking. She's always been like this, even if there was  _ absolutely _ nothing left to do she would retreat to the back room of the store and do some reading for college. Having such freedom was one of the perks of working at a small pet store with none too high traffic. She was in the middle of filling up the shelves with sacks of dog food when the ringing of a little bell signaled a customer’s arrival. Or at least that was what she initially thought. 

 

Upon perking up her head she heard a pair of much too familiar voices that grumbled at each other over who knows what this time. Fixing up the red blouse which was a part of her work attire, the brunette made a turn between the shelves to greet the peculiar pair.

 

One of the people was Riko; the timid girl who became a regular at this store, as well as Dia’s girlfriend. The other was Yoshiko; Riko’s close friend and roommate with lots of energy… as well as the one who had somehow captured the heart of Dia’s younger sister during their high school days.

 

“What a surprise,” Dia cleared her throat and easily grabbed the attention of the two. “What brings you here at this hour?”

 

Amber eyes flickered with joy the moment they met Dia’s, Even underneath the silky pink scarf that sat wrapped over half of Riko’s lower face she could see a smile forming. She immediately made her way over while Yoshiko remained behind, giving both the space they both held in high value, even among each other in public places. 

 

Riko’s eyes hesitatingly shifted back towards her companion before facing Dia again. For a brief moment her mouth opened as if to say something before closing again, and she cleared her throat in apprehension before finally continuing. “Yocchan said she needs to go somewhere and insisted I come along,  then we happened to pass by through here and…”

 

“Shaddup!” The younger girl interrupted her mid sentence, arms unfolding so she could stick them into the warmth of the hoodie’s pockets. Dia wondered why she didn’t wear a jacket like a normal person in this cool weather. “That’s not how it went at all!  _ You _ insisted to come along with  _ me _ , and lead the way down this route claiming it’s faster!”

 

Before Riko could protest In an almost comedic act, Yoshiko released a sigh and pitched her voice to mimic her voice rather poorly. “ _ I can’t let you go alone like that! You’ll just get yourself in trouble! I’ll accompany you to make sure you get there safely! I’m TOTALLY not doing this because I wanna see Dia! _ ”

 

At some point Riko’s face turned a shade of red, producing a noise that sounded like something between a growl and a whine as she tossed her hands at Yoshiko’s shoulders and gently started to shove the other, causing her to stumble a little due to Riko’s natural strength.

 

“Stop iiiit! You’re twisting my words!”

 

“Just admit you used me so you don’t have to walk here alone!” Yoshiko was nudging the stronger girl back now with very little success. “I could’ve taken care of myself just fine! Why’d I need escort for twenty minutes worth of walking?!”

 

Dia pinched the bridge of her nose. It was obvious she would never know which side of the story was true and she wasn’t sure if she cared enough to indulge herself deeper in their shenanigans. Her gaze traveled towards one of the big clocks that hung at the nearest wall.  It would be another two hours or so until closing time around nine o’clock. A part of her expected to spend the remaining time in silence rather than this ruckus. Instead of wasting time time to try and settle this ongoing topic she figured it would be better to just move on.

 

“Where were you headed exactly, anyways?”

 

The two finally separated, Yoshiko scoffing as she attempted to fix the hood on top of her head. “A secret meeting.”

 

“She’s picking up Ruby-chan after her classes.”

 

Dia’s brow curiously curved at the expression of absolute betrayal that washed over the younger one. She deadpanned at Riko, who simply lowered her scarf to reveal a pleased grin. The unnaturally sharp teeth were enough to get Yoshiko’s blood boiling and return color to her pale face. Riko wasn’t always this bold, but when she was it was rather impressive and caught everyone off guard. This especially was a rather sensitive topic, as Dia (mostly teasingly) made sure her sister’s date felt like she was on thin ice most of the time.

 

“Now that you mention it, Ruby did say she’s going to be busy tonight…” The brunette murmured, to herself more than Yoshiko who was avoiding eye contact at all costs. “So she’s made plans with you, huh.”

 

She reached her hand down inside the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone, glancing over the date. ‘ _Is it really_ _Friday already?_ ’ Being both a college student and having a part time job made it feel like every day was slipping by too fast. It was almost as if yesterday she was still in her third year of high school while Ruby was in her first, sticking strictly to her schedule so she could join the college of her interest, but still finding enough time to spend with her classmate Kanan and their mischievous friend Mari. During that time, Ruby was a timid girl and relied on her a lot, clinging to her side whenever possible and having trouble socializing. Dia briefly mused about how much things had changed.

 

Ruby really grew as a person, in high school she had gotten to know Yoshiko and other friends. She’d become more open and smiles way more now despite her still timid nature, and while Dia couldn’t help to beam with pride over how much she’d grown ever since she moved in with her less than a year ago. She still sometimes missed her little sister who admired her as if she was the greatest hero in the world. They live together, so it was normal they would spend a lot of time together. But nowadays she would very often go out with Yoshiko instead stay at home and play video games with her big sister. It was now Dia who spent most of her free time at home.  She was fine with that, especially because it hadn’t been boring ever since Riko came into her life.

 

Speaking of, her gaze landed on the girl who took the time to occupy herself by observing the few puppies Dia’s store had to offer. Riko seemed very popular with them and the small bunch yipped at her while she overlooked curiously with caution. Amused by the sight Dia lets her be and focuses back her attention onto fidgety Yoshiko.

 

“May I ask what plans have you two made? I wasn’t informed about where or who she is going with due to both of us being in rush this afternoon.”

 

It was easy to spot hesitation in Yoshiko’s movements and the way she awkwardly tried finding anything of great interest to cast her gaze on. But she shook it off and cleared her throat, finally meeting Dia’s stern gaze with confidence she managed to gather up and spoke clearly, although a little dramatically much to Dia’s lack of amusement.

 

“It is a secret pact made by two people only for them to know!” Her confident gaze wavered when Dia arched her brow. “But if you really must know… we’re going to my place for dinner. And then she’s going to co-host with me on my stream tonight because she was curious, and I promised my followers something special for 10,000 followers.”

 

Dia wasn’t sure what baffled her more, the number of people who watched whatever shenanigans Yoshiko did or that she implied she cooked. Her gaze momentarily met Riko’s, who only shrugged before returning her attention to the yipping puppies with a huff that sounded a lot like a growl.

 

“So you’re saying she’s staying over, again?”

 

“Is that a problem, cruel guardian?”

 

“No, not at all.” Only a little, but she wouldn’t admit that so easily. It’s not like this was the first time Ruby’s done so, and at least Dia could take comfort in knowing she’s safe at Yoshiko’s place and wasn’t wandering home alone late at night. That didn’t mean it made her any more happy.

 

It was Riko’s turn to chime in.

 

“Last time Ruby-chan stayed over Yocchan at least went to sleep at a decent time…”

 

Dia could catch a quick glimpse of raven haired girl’s face heating up before she stomped over to shriek inaudible words at an amused Riko.  _ She’s really having fun with this, isn’t she?  _ Soon enough the topic was dropped and Dia’s trail of thoughts were lost when Yoshiko asked something along the lines ‘how long are you planning to be gone?’

 

No matter how many times she’d seen this scenario play out, it never failed to amuse Dia. These two were so different from each other that at first she couldn’t grasp how they were able to live together, but watching them like this it all made sense. They were two people who considered themselves different from the rest and were self-proclaimed loners, only ever bickering over the silliest things but out of good intentions. With enough observation it was easy to tell they cared about each other a great deal. Dia had seen both of them look out for each other plenty of times despite their differences. It partially reminded her of herself and Ruby, and a content feeling overwhelmed her enough to put a smile on her face.

 

Once again she found herself having to interrupt the conversation with a loud  _ ahem _ and the duo went silent. The only noise that filled the store in the next couple of moments was the gentle tapping of Dia’s finger against the watch on her wrist. 

 

“If you leave Ruby waiting alone after her classes for longer than five minutes, I will personally chase you out of town.”

 

The strict tone of voice and deadpan expression was no joke and Yoshiko knew that. Dia’s piercing emerald hues making her bow on reflex before she finally reached toward the door of the store in a rush.

 

“Later! Don’t you dare wander somewhere all night again Lily!!”

 

Warning her about the door for the fiftieth time would be futile, because Yoshiko was already gone like a mysterious breeze. Said door slamming behind just strong enough to give Dia a small headache. Her mind was taken off of the scolding speech she had started preparing in her head for the next time she encountered Yoshiko when Riko finally approached her with a timid smile and the distance she held between them was closed now that they’re alone.

 

“So you were insisting to come here…?”

 

“Uff, don’t go teasing me too, I’ve had enough of it from Yocchan!”

 

“I’m sure you did,” Dia placed a hand on the flustered girl’s lower back and gently nudged her towards the direction of the back room. “Next time send me a heads up, okay? I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Mere minutes later she joined her in time to find Riko comfortably sprawled over a couple of giant sacks of dog food and an open box of biscuits by her side that was already half empty. She seemed focused on the magazine she dug up, so Dia took her usual seat and resumed where she left off with her college reading. The redhead curiously perked up to look at her after they both sunk into the comfortable silence.

 

“You don’t mind me staying here until your shift ends, right Dia?”

 

“A little late to ask that, don’t you think?”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know you can be honest with me and tell me what you’ve made for them, I promise not to tell Ruby it was all your doing.”

 

“I haven’t done anything, I promise! Yocchan insisted to do it herself even after I offered help.”

 

Time passed by quickly and after a little bit of cleaning up and going through the typical closing routine, Dia’s shift finished by the time it had already turned dark outside. They walked hand in hand under the clear evening sky, close to each other so nobody would notice unless they stared too long or occupied them in a small chat. Dia was grateful, because just by being this close to Riko was enough to leech off of her body heat. Spring couldn’t come any sooner with its warmer and longer days.

 

“What a stubborn girl… for Ruby’s sake I hope she’s a decent cook, then. I’ll remain positive and hope she’s picked up a few tricks from you.”

 

Riko’s response was hesitant, “I’m not all that great. I burnt Yocchan’s eggs the other morning.”

 

She didn’t have to look up at Dia to know she’d be met with a disapproving look. She ducked her head instead, releasing a quiet dog like whimper after Dia’s serious tone.

 

“None of that, Riko. You’ve proven on many occasions you can cook well, and learn new recipes fast too.”

 

The redhead buried her face deeper into her soft scarf and silently nodded. There was no resistance even if Dia knew well she didn’t accept her words too well.

 

One thing she had learned about her girlfriend back in the day was that she lacked self esteem, even when she did excel in something. Cooking was one of those things. While Riko prefered to eat raw meat she still went as far as to learn to cook a great number of dishes, and had proven to be really good at it. It was the gleam in determination in her amber eyes when she did it that the older girl had an absolute soft spot for. Old habits die hard though, and all Dia could really do is continue giving her small nudges in the right direction instead of allowing her to wallow in those doubts. The brunette tightened her grasp on Riko’s hand, and after a moment Riko returned it gratefully.

 

As they fell into silence Dia brought her attention up to the sky, more specifically the half moon that with its beautiful shine loomed over them in the clear weather. Had it really already been that long since the last full moon? Since Riko showed up at her door late at night seeking refuge? Not much was spoken of that night mostly because Dia felt like it wasn't up to her to pry. She averted her gaze to the side, Riko of course looking as beautiful as ever especially in the enchanting moonlight. She was also distracted by the moon, and in the moment she felt Dia's caring gaze on her she shyly stopped in her tracks. 

 

“You're not busy tonight, are you?”

 

Dia stood a few steps ahead, their hands parting. She  _ could _ admit she had planned to study, but then  _ she'd _ be the one to receive a scolding out of good intentions which would be embarrassing to her pride. “Not really. Why?”

 

Riko shifted her weight from one foot to another. 

 

“I wanted to show you something. Um, some place.”

 

“Alright,” She surely knew how to capture Dia’s attention with such vague but intriguing words. Her arms crossed over her chest. “Is it too far off? If not you're free to lead the way.”

 

“About that… “ A sheepish gesture of scratching her cheek along with that light-hearted laugh got the brunette’s brows to furrow in both confusion and curiosity, pondering over in her head what she could possibly be planning. 

 

“I don't think we should walk there… unless you're not into hour long walks.”

 

Well, she wouldn't mind but…

 

“What do you suggest then? Public transportation?”

 

Dia knew her girlfriend wasn't too fond of that, so the sudden shake of her head didn't surprise her. But what did was the way Riko held her arms up with reddened cheeks. Confusion overwhelmed her once again, and the redhead patiently waited until Dia put the pieces together in her head. Her focused expression breaking only when she reached the conclusion. 

 

And when she did her lips tugged into a coy smile. 

 

“You're really going to carry me on a date? What an honor, I truly feel flattered by your genuine offer.”

 

“D-Dia, we went over the teasing!” The way Riko pouted like a puppy successfully garnered a chuckle out of the older girl. “Might I remind you I’m doing this so you don't get tired? Now come here.”

 

Before Dia could respond she was met with the now familiar sight of her girlfriend growing taller and bulkier, and of course furrier as well. The shift was complete before she could bat an eye twice. 

 

Now, what she was used to was Riko carrying her around bridal style in her human form in order to prove her raw strength. This however was new, and as she approached her cute werewolf girlfriend to scritch at her snout, Dia had to wonder how this would work. 

 

* * *

 

 

When imagining romantic dates, what usually came to mind were places like parks or art galleries. 

 

Never a junkyard, which was exactly where Riko brought her. On her back. 

 

They do say one of the fun parts about relationships is learning new things about your partner. Dia, for example, learned today that Riko could run on all fours for extra speed. It was something she hadn’t seen her do up until this point nor did she think she could, and in the back of the her mind she wondered how flexible her limbs were. At least it explained how Riko ripped her clothes at times. As promised they arrived in approximately twenty minutes to the location at the farther outskirts of the town.

 

Dia wasn’t the biggest fan of this sort of transportation. The speed didn’t sit well with her and the entire time she dangled from Riko’s back, clinging around her neck for dear life. At some point, she wasn’t sure when, Riko did take her feelings into consideration as always and slowed down. Probably after she showed her displeasure with a shriek.

 

Upon their arrival, the brunette was overjoyed to finally be back on solid ground again. Although she was a little wobbly at first. She shot Riko a quick, stern look and was met with the apologetic gleam in the shiny amber orbs. The timid girl took note that maybe next time a warning would be appropriate.

 

While Dia tried to regain her breath and composure, Riko wandered off behind a big pile of garbage and left her to explore. She’d be lying if she said it was something she looked forward to, considering the mess and stench. But surely someone tidy (or as tidy as a werewolf could be) like Riko wouldn’t have brought her to such a place without a reason.

 

She wandered the area cautiously so as to not to trip over anything. Fortunately, she didn’t have any experience walking through junkyards to compare this to any other, but this place was fairly smaller than she imagined. And dare she admit not as ugly as she was initially ready to find. It was still pretty gross though, a warm shower when she got home was a must. Eventually she ran into a clearing, an area that wasn’t shaped this way by coincidence. Someone had influenced it. Upon closer inspection, the first thing Dia noticed was an old mattress on the ground with big claw marks pressed in it that made her heart stop for a moment. And such familiar markings could be found everywhere. Chewed up car  tires , ripped apart furniture, dug up holes, and other little things her brain could not process at the moment.

 

_'Oh, Riko...'_

 

Dia stood amidst it all with her mouth slightly agape, attention caught on another chewed up object that she kicked with her foot. When she picked it up it looked like an old chewy toy that resembled ones they had at her work. Mere thoughts over what happened around here or what Riko went through made her heart ache.

 

Riko finally returned a few minutes later to find Dia sitting on a thrown away bench that was still in decent shape. Her gaze wavered towards the younger girl momentarily but then returned to the moon that felt even brighter out here since they were away from the city lights. Present in human form with a slightly ripped brown coat, the younger girl sat down beside her. Dia shifted so she could scoot over closer.

 

“I used to come here a lot.” Soft spoken as ever, but Dia could sense a hint of sadness in her angelic voice, “I still do, at times. I’m sorry, you probably didn’t expect something like this when I asked you to come with me for the night…”

 

Riko didn’t look away from the moon, but Dia noticed the apologetic smile on her face. She smiled as well, and let their fingers intertwine. The younger girl’s breath hitched for a moment before she continued quietly,

 

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it? No traffic, no noisy people… they do come around though, sometimes. Naive little boys who think they’re tough. They called me weird.”

 

“Weird…?”

 

Her grip on Dia tensed up. Riko nodded, “Mm, I don’t remember their exact words but… something among the lines of, ‘hey, look at that girl all alone in a place like this. Isn’t that pathetic?’ and then tossed an empty can at me as if that’ll make them accomplish something.

 

“How childish.” The brunette spat angrily even with Riko’s hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. “Don’t listen to such a foolish group of hooligans. Where are their parents to teach them manners? You’re above them, don’t let them get to you.”

 

“I know, I’m not.”

 

Dia was taken aback when her girlfriend finally looked at her with an expression full of self-pity. It made something in her stomach curl.

 

“I just find it funny, you know? That they find me funny for such stupid reasons. For being here on my own? Instead of… Instead…”

 

Riko began to shake and brought both of her hands up to her chest, clenching onto her coat so hard Dia was afraid she would rip it apart. It was then that she finally realized what all this was about, and wrapped both of her arms around her partner in a comforting embrace.

 

“They don’t know the real me-meaning of weird and abnormal. Humans are so oblivious.”

 

“You’re not weird, Riko. You’re just fine the way you are, and you know I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

 

“But it’s true! No amount of skills I try to master in order to fit in will ever cover the fact I’m different from you! Everything I try doing I’ll always stand out somehow.”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Riko refused. The brunette parted from the embrace and placed her hand underneath the girl’s chin, tilting it up until the two met eye to eye. She remained calm and collected, which helped soothe Riko to an extent. Never had she pushed her beyond her comfort limits.

 

“I think you’re special.”

 

There was nothing she could do to prevent her cheeks from turning red with such choice of words. Never did she consider herself to be good at these kinds of things, but as long as it caught Riko’s attention, which it did, she was fine with going through with it.

 

“You and I are different, yes, but there’s nothing wrong with it. My opinion of you hasn’t changed after you’ve told me the truth, has it? None of it changes the fact you’re a very hardworking and dedicated person who is determined to finish whatever she sets her mind to.”

 

“That sounds more like you, Dia…”

 

Her lips tugged into a small smile. Upon noticing in Riko’s eyes that she had relaxed some, her own eyes closed and she allowed their foreheads to touch. In the calming evening Dia’s words were a whispering hum, soothing to the troubled girl’s ears.

 

“See, then? You and I are more alike then you let yourself believe.”

 

Riko nuzzled closer so she could move into Dia’s neck, the place of warmth and comfort while Dia’s fingers gently threaded to her hair. “It’s hard to argue against you, huh?”

 

“I did always win all the debates during student council meetings in high school.” A relief washed over her when she heard Riko let out a chuckle. Being funny wasn’t one of her strongest points, or at least that’s what it felt like most of the time. “I mean it too, you know.”

 

“Humans are so weird… I suppose that does make you a little weird, too. But you’re still different Dia. It’s a good thing.”

 

“Thank you?” Riko’s choice of words never failed to catch her off guard or fascinate her. It’s what always drew her in so much since the early days they had met, and she was glad that never changed. “Remember there’s nothing wrong with being a little different, the world we live in is full of various people… it’s not like you’re one of those badly stereotyped monsters who are out to hurt somebody.”

 

The timing for jokes proved to be wrong. Luckily in their current position Riko’s tense, pale face was completely out of her sight. When Dia nudged her to check if she was okay the younger girl frantically nodded and pulled away from the hug with a forced smile her girlfriend failed to see through.

 

“I-It’s getting late! I’m sure you wouldn’t like staying here much longer, right? Besides I felt your tummy rumble.”

 

The brunette flushed out of embarrassment but agreed, dusting herself off upon getting up and then turning to face Riko who followed after her.

 

“I have to ask… why now?”

 

Such a vague question was met with a head tilt that made her look like a curious puppy again. “Huh?”

 

“Why bring me here now, all of a sudden?” Dia repeated herself while gesturing towards their surroundings.

 

This place was proven to be very personal. While Dia felt honored to find out about another piece of Riko’s mysterious life, a part of her couldn’t help but to feel like she was invading something that shouldn’t be touched by an outsider. Regardless of such thoughts, Riko smiled as she answered.

 

“I’ve been meaning to for a while… since I visited you that one evening weeks ago, actually. I just didn’t know how to bring it up when you seemed so busy.” While she chuckled awkwardly, Dia could feel with the tone that she was jabbing at how much she overworked herself.

 

“You’ve… done so much for me, and even let me into your home. Your life. It’s only fair I do the same to you, no?”

 

“While I don’t want you to feel obligated to do such a thing, I do feel honored you trusted me enough. And please remember everything I’ve said tonight.” Emerald hues wavered to the side. Dia’s tone contained a little bit of hesitation- some out of embarrassment. “I… do care about you a great deal, and you’re important to me. Whatever you’re going through Riko, I want to be there with you.”

 

When she was met with no response she felt like she might’ve ruined the moment by getting too deep. She cleared her throat, “Anyways, shall we-?”

 

It happened so fast she nearly lost her balance. But Riko was here and clinging to her, arms tightly wrapped around her figure in a strong grasp. At first, the brunette wasn’t sure what to say, but the way she shook and the sound of quiet sobs made her realize there was nothing to say at the moment.

 

Dia wrapped her arms protectively around her in return, a hand gently rubbing up and down Riko’s strong back. Once they finally made their way home they could discuss what they would have for dinner and see if Riko would like to stay over for the night. Maybe watch a movie to ease everything after this. But for now, she didn’t mind staying like this a little longer until Riko felt better.

 

Even if it might be much, much longer until Riko feels truly better. She doesn’t mind waiting as long as it takes if Riko is in question, Dia thought as she planted a comforting kiss on top of the soft red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of this kind of bittersweet ending since I started writing it and I hate how frustrating it was to find a good way to execute it and I'm still not completely satisfied Lord  
> Anyways, that was more sort-of-happy insight into Dia and Riko - and Riko's doubtful thoughts - lives, and hey Yoshiko!! I hope to write a side thingy with her and Ruby soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and uneventful since it was just a warmup but I liked it enough to add it on here as well plus I miss this AU it deserved betetr.... sometimes some good old fluff is good enough right  
> r-right

This was the third time Dia knocked on the door of the apartment without an answer. Sure it was a Sunday morning, but it was also 9AM; which means every person with a proper schedule would be awake right now. Then she remembered that's the issue - the two people who lived here never heard of a proper schedule. And she wouldn't have cared if she wasn't here to pick up her sister who stayed the night. 

 

Dia’s had enough after her sixth knock and third door bell got ignored. Sighing impatiently, she made her way in. The door was unlocked, mentally noting it as another thing she'll have to scold Yoshiko about.

 

Her attention was caught by muffled noises coming from the living room upon entering an apartment so dark she felt like she was in a horror movie. There, she found none other than Yoshiko, awake (and judging by the circles under her eyes, she hasn't even slept yet) and absorbed into whatever shooting game that was on the screen. 

 

No matter how hard Dia tried catching her attention it didn't work, until once again she ran out of patience and snatched the big expensive headphones off of the younger girl's head. That finally brought a startled reaction out of her as she spun around and almost smacked Dia. When she registered who it was, Yoshiko clutched onto the hoodie around the area of her heart. “What do you think you're doing?! You scared me to death! You just broke into my home!”

 

“Yes,” The brunette’s voice was stern as her eyes narrowed. “And you should be grateful it was me and not some sort of criminal. Remember to be responsible and lock the door, at least while my sister is staying over. Where is she?”

 

Yoshiko scoffed. “Asleep. And before you attack me, it was her decision to sleep in. I made her breakfast an hour ago.” Much to Dia's annoyance the younger girl picked up the controller and returned to gaming. “It’s why I'm out here, so she can sleep in peace. Duh.”

 

Dia released a sigh and took a look around the apartment that's unusually tidy. If anything, Yoshiko really did try to impress as a girlfriend whenever Ruby was staying over. She then shuffled, biting on her lower lip. “And is…?”

 

“In her room,” Yoshiko simply gestured with a nod of her head. “She came home when the sun started rising so she's probably the one who left the door unlocked. Oh, it's okay! No need to apologize for accusing me so wrongly earlier! It's common for mortals such as yourself to make a mistake.”

 

The older girl tried to ignore the cocky grin on Yoshiko’s face and walked away from the dramatic scene completely unphased. Once she arrived at the door she was gestured towards, Dia stopped. Emerald eyes looked over what appeared to be claw marks on the wooden entrance as she stood there, fidgeting. She took a deep breath and stepped in. 

 

She was welcomed by the sight of Riko sleeping - on the floor on top of a big pile of blankets. Despite her position, the sight was endearing enough to bring a smile out of Dia for the first time today.

 

As she approached closer and kneeled beside the sleeping girl, it was apparent she must've had a wild night. Her hair was an absolute mess and it was apparent she fell asleep in the middle of changing her attire; in a tank top Dia herself lent her once and a pair of shorts. She never did get it back and didn’t think she was going to at this point. It must've been a tiresome full moon and she already knows after such nights, Riko gets very affectionate. 

 

“Riko…” She hummed quietly and ran a hand through that messy and yet still beautiful auburn hair to get the knots out. It definitely needs to be washed. When she received a growling like grumble in response she spoke up louder, “Come now, if you sleep all morning you'll ruin your sleep cycle again.”

 

Riko whined like a puppy, and was clearly still half asleep when she nuzzled into Dia’s hands that threaded through her hair. The older girl took the chance to cup her cheeks and lift her head up, looking at her girlfriend’s sleepy face.

 

“You were roaming around all night again, huh?”

 

She still wasn't familiar with where Riko goes when she's transformed against her own will and under influence of her more animalistic instincts, but she could assume she was at the junkyard Riko took her to once. Recently she's grown more confident in seeing Dia during the full moon too, but she didn't drop by last night.

 

Riko huffed and sat up only to bury her face into Dia's chest. Whatever she was mumbling on about was inaudible, and Dia chuckled while pampering her with light scratches behind her ears. Then she planted a kiss on her hair. 

 

“You're in terrible need of a hair wash.”

 

“Mm.” Ignorance is bliss; Riko wrapped her arms around Dia in a tight grip completely forgetful of her own strength. “Warm…”

 

“And I’m flattered.” The brunette mused although she would argue Riko was warmer. Warm enough that the idea of lazily cuddling was very tempting. “Come on, get ready and then we can go get breakfast. I still need to try and wake Ruby up too.”

 

The mention of food did wonders because suddenly Riko sounded much more awake and perked up, but she did not move away from her girlfriend just yet. “... Chicken drumsticks?”

 

Who was Dia to question the morning diet of a hungry werewolf? 

 

“Whatever you’d like.”

 

Riko hummed in satisfaction, peering up at the older girl with tired amber hues. She really resembled a puppy like this and it was unfair to Dia’s gay weak heart. 

 

“You're the best.”

 

Riko seems to be doing better and better with every passing full moon in comparison to the first morning she’s seen her after one. Her chest filled with warmth knowing she's able to help - after all she vouched to do whatever it takes to stop Riko’s misery after seeing her cry.

 

Dia returned the smile, moving the messy hair out of Riko’s face and leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. “It's what you deserve.”

 

Riko nuzzled into her again, yawning a little too loud. 

 

“Then give me five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned hopefully I'll write more of this AU and start from the scratch? Probably won't be too plot heavy but it'll go from the beginning and include other characters, we'll see


End file.
